Mudbloods Beware
by Eshenanya
Summary: Malfoy's fifth year at Hogwarts, he must deal with all the usual pressures on his life: his father, Potter, and Theodore Nott. Who is Theodore exactly? Did he have a part in Draco's decision to become a Death Eater?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas for this story, not even the idea for Nott's character, which I got off of JKR's site. Sigh I'm just not that creative.

Mudbloods Beware: A Prologue

"Mudbloods Beware," sneered Draco Malfoy. At his words, a door concealed in the wall opened to reveal a large passage. Malfoy and his friends/unofficial guardians, Crabbe and Goyle, walked into a dungeon area that served as the Slytherin Common Room. Several torches, some of which were glowing green or silver, lit the room. Hanging from the ceiling were several green lanterns. Malfoy sank into a chair that was regal in design, and had snakes carved into the darkly stained wood. This was one of many similar chairs, but Malfoy's was the grandest. The pompous boy had claimed it upon entry into the room on his first night. It was his throne. It sat closest to the fireplace and carved mantel, which had been sculpted to look like two giant snakes were crawling from an egg that was being sat on by a frog. The design might have been considered brilliance if it weren't so repulsive.

"You should have seen Neville's face when I dumped extra salamander's blood into his strengthening solution; he looked like he might cry. Then Snape took all those points from Gryffindor, and I nearly died from laughing!" Malfoy had settled into his usual routine of discussing the tricks he had played on various people that day, and as usual, the common room was grateful to hear their favorite prefect's tales.

"And you did this while Umbridge was watching," breathed Pansy Parkinson.

"You're so brave," exclaimed Millicent Bulstrode.

"Is tricking squibs and slurring mudbloods all you ever do?" asked a Slytherin boy in fifth year with Malfoy. He had been lurking in a shadowy corner nearby, but when he saw Malfoy's fan club gathering, he decided to go have some fun.

Several gasps came from the girls surrounding Draco, and the entire common room turned to watch. They were geared up for a fight. Everyone watched Malfoy, waiting anxiously for his retort. To many of the younger Slytherins especially, Malfoy was something of a hero.

"Why, do you care Theodore, are you going to defend them?"

"No, I was just wondering why someone with a father like yours, practically a legend at Hogwarts in his day, would lower himself to that level. So much talk and so little action."

At this, Malfoy blushed, and reached for his wand (the signal at which Crabbe and Goyle rose stupidly from their chairs). One look from Theodore, however, made him think twice. Theodore was very sly and smart. Malfoy was well aware that Theodore caused serious problems for mudbloods whenever he could do so without causing suspicion. Malfoy's may be the name the rest of the school knew as the ranking Slytherin terror, but he knew who the real terror was. Many mudbloods had been sent home crying or injured by Theodore Nott, but Dumbledore was the only one with an inkling as to who caused these problems, and he had no proof. Thus, Theodore always lived to torment another day. Theodore was the only Slytherin who could see through Malfoy, and it scared him.

"I would have thought being turned into a ferret last year would have spurred you into action, Draco." sneered Theodore (more gasping from the crowd).

If Malfoy hadn't known Theodore was just trying to get him to change his mind about putting his wand back in his robes, (and if he hadn't known he'd lose in a duel), he would have jinxed him then and there.

Mudbloods Beware: Chapter 1

Nott Inarticulate

It was late, and most of the Slytherins had gone to bed, except Malfoy. He sat in his throne, and stared transfixed at the dancing fire until a movement to his left made him jump. "Calm down Draco, it was just the portrait," he said aloud, disgusted with himself. He had stayed in the common room so no one could call him a coward, but he was afraid Nott was going to appear at any moment. He had just caught his breath when he heard a most unwelcome snicker coming from his right.

"Afraid of your own shadow now, are we?" Theodore Nott chuckled.

Malfoy blushed, it was bad enough that Nott had embarrassed him in front of the whole common room, and now Nott had witnessed his moment of cowardice. Theodore took in Draco's pink cheeks and angry countenance, and knew his timing had been perfect. He had been watching Draco for a little under a half hour. He knew he had to get him really upset for his plan to work.

"So, salamander's blood in Neville's potion, eh? Have you ever heard of Sally-Anne Perks?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Malfoy, slightly surprised by this question.

"Have you ever heard of Sally-Anne Perks?" Nott grinned at having caught Draco off guard.

"Of course I have, she's the Gryffindor girl who got bitten by a werewolf in our first year," said Malfoy, his voice dripping with disdain.

"That's just what the teacher's said because students weren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone, and Parvati saw Sally-Anne being carried out of the hospital wing with bad bites—Patil started that rumor. Dumbledore encouraged it of course, not that it mattered as everyone knows about the stone now."

Malfoy tried to hide his shock. Besides, Nott was probably just trying to trick him anyway. He would have surely heard if Theodore were telling the truth. He tried to think back to first year and the rumors. Supposedly, Zabini Blaise and Sally-Anne had some sort of fight, and he told her that there were Unicorns in the Forbidden Forest. She had gone to see if it was true (something Draco could have told her after that detention with Potter). She had gotten bitten that night.

As if Nott could read Draco's mind, he said, "If you don't believe me, I'd understand, I mean, I wouldn't expect _you_ to know the truth."

That had done it--Malfoy was incensed. He drew his wand and yelled, "Stupefy!" Theodore blocked lazily, and threw back a well-placed inarticulate curse. Malfoy was shocked when he started to get sores all over his arms. Inarticulate curses weren't usually studied till sixth year.

"Tarantallegra," Malfoy yelled. This time, Nott blocked it with a rather exaggerated yawn. Draco, his face contorted with rage, looked ready to kill.

"Sectumsempra!" he spat, but Nott simply blocked again, and sent the inarticulate version of Petrificus Totalus at Malfoy, who dropped hard to the floor. Nott quickly cured Malfoy's sores, and then left. Draco thought he was going to be left to be found by giggling first years in the morning, but a few minutes later, Theodore reappeared with something that looked a lot like a muggle baby food jar, labeled: Sally-Anne Perks and a bowl he recognized as a pensieve. There was some silvery substance swimming in the jar. Had Malfoy been able to move his face, it would have registered confusion.

Theodore, however, paid no attention to Malfoy. He began talking. "You never could beat me in a duel, but it is so much fun when you try." He laughed harshly as he saw the fury in Draco's eyes. "I am the one truly responsible for that Mudblood Perks' injuries. She was such a nosy little witch; I felt she needed to be exterminated. Well, I don't really need to tell you about it, I can show you." He pointed to the jar, "I keep one for all of my victims."

At this, he pointed his wand at Draco's still form. He smiled at the petrified look in Draco's eyes, and muttered, "Finite." Shocked and angry, Draco pushed himself off the floor, but did not dare attempt another attack.

Nott poured the contents of the jar into the empty pensieve, and motioned Malfoy over. Malfoy felt like he would rather stay where he was, but curiosity and the gleam in Theodore's eyes made him walk to the table. He remembered an occasion when his father had used a pensieve, and he leaned into the liquid, followed closely by Theodore. Next thing he knew, he was in the great hall during the sorting at Malfoy's first year. He watched as Perks was sorted. He noted the look of loathing on the past Nott's face. The Nott beside him began talking.

"She walked into my compartment on the train, and started asking all kinds of questions. She was a right little annoyance, and then I found out she was a mudblood. Her being sorted into Gryffindor was just icing on the cake." Nott mused.

Malfoy wasn't really listening though, he watched as Harry Potter stepped up to be sorted. He started to snigger at how small Potter looked when he heard himself sniggering a few feet behind Nott. "This is so weird," he thought to himself.

Mudbloods Beware: Chapter 2

Into the Pensieve

Watching Potter walk to the Gryffindor's table to tumultuous applause stirred up the ever-present hatred and (though he would never admit it) jealousy Malfoy harbored towards Harry.

"Listen up—this is important!" Nott hissed.

Nott had interrupted Draco's reminiscing, and he looked up. Dumbledore was talking. Something that sounded suspiciously like, "Old mudblood-loving fool," escaped Malfoy's lips, but he was promptly shushed by Nott who was now watching Dumbledore with a maniacal glint in his eye.

" 'And Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.'"

Malfoy saw a mischievous grin on Nott's face, and he looked over to where the younger Nott was sitting, and saw the mirror image of the face of the Nott beside him, the same mischievous grin. At that point, the Nott beside him tapped him hard, and began walking. The first-year version of Nott had also gotten up to go with the rest of the Slytherins to their common room. Malfoy followed the two Notts along many familiar corridors, until they began to head in a different direction. They all headed to the right-hand side of the third-corridor. Malfoy knew nothing could harm him in a memory, but he couldn't stop the fear welling up inside him.

"Alohomora," whispered the first-year Nott, as he reached a locked door, which he then carefully opened. The sound of vicious barking filled Malfoy's ears long before he could glimpse its source. Then, he saw a giant paw, but nothing else as the door was slammed shut. First-year Nott was trembling and whiter than any ghost, but once he started to leave, he grinned evilly. His step had slightly more bounce than when he had come in. Malfoy went to follow him, but the older Nott grabbed his sleeve.

"Do you know what that was? That was a very rare three-headed dog. It gave me quite a scare at first, but it also gave me a brilliant plan to get rid of Miss Perks."

Before Malfoy could respond, he felt himself lurch back out of the pensieve.

"Now, you've seen how I found the dog. I was naturally curious about Dumbledore's warning. I tried to get near it again, but every other time I came up here, I was shooed away by Filch."

Malfoy couldn't believe what had just happened. " 'What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?'" Malfoy thought to himself.

"That was the entrance to where they were hiding the Sorcerer's Stone, which is why they wouldn't let me near it again," explained Nott. Malfoy once again felt as if Nott must have read his mind. "Yeah, well, you still haven't proved that what happened to Perks was your doing!" Malfoy exclaimed, anything to hide his own insecurity. Nott chuckled, and then he prodded the silvery thoughts again. He motioned Malfoy to come. Malfoy shoved his head back in with a sigh of annoyance. This time, he found himself out near the lake. The first-year Nott was talking quietly to Sally-Anne.

"There is an awesome treasure in the third-floor corridor. The teachers just want it for themselves." He held out a handful of galleons whose shine couldn't match the gleam that appeared in Sally-Anne's eyes. Then, Nott quietly passed her an invisibility cloak. "I found this at the top of the tallest Astronomy tower, and if you want some of the loot, you have to use it, but once you go through the door I told you about, you have to take it off, or you won't be able to see the treasure; the room's enchanted."

Malfoy felt himself being pulled out of the pensieve once again, but not before he saw Sally-Anne walk quickly back into the castle.

"I jinxed her so she could never tell a soul about anything that happened for the next hour. Those galleons were mine, but once she took them, the jinx took effect. I knew she was so nosy and greedy that she would go after the treasure immediately," Nott said all this in a rush, and Malfoy missed the very first part since he had been coming out of the pensieve at the time. Nott's excitement seemed to emanate from him, and Malfoy could feel the energy. Nott simply smiled and returned the thoughts to the jar. He stalked back up to his dorm, leaving Malfoy with his thoughts.

"Why did he show me all that?" wondered Malfoy aloud. He knew Nott had caused some major problems, but Perks could have been killed, then again, that had been his intention. This was the sort of thing his father might have done. A small voice in his head finished, "The sort of thing he expects me to do."

"Draco knew that he disappointed his father. He had to find a way to show his father and Nott that he was just as cunning, just as brave as either of them. Malfoy fell asleep in his throne, thinking about the night's events, and how he would show-up Nott.

Mudbloods Beware: Chapter 3

Revenge of the Basilisk


	2. Chapter 3: The HalfBlood Prince

Mudbloods Beware: Chapter 3

The Half-Blood Prince

Malfoy woke up early on Friday, sitting in his throne. A little over three weeks had passed since Nott had taken him into the pensieve, and ever since, Malfoy had been spending a lot of time in the library. He had decided the best way to show Nott up would be to get rid of several Mudbloods in one sweep. This would take careful planning. He figured poison would be the easiest way to make it happen, but he didn't want to use just any poison. He wanted something powerful, wicked, and most important, symbolic—symbolic of the spirit of the attack. Malfoy didn't want anyone to know he had committed the murders, but he did want everyone to know why the victims had been attacked. He would tell his father, of course, who would never tell, and Nott. He already knew exactly how he was going to keep Nott from telling.

"Are you okay? Did you sleep out here?" The concerned voice of Pansy Parkinson yanked Draco from his thoughts.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I did, er yeah, I fell asleep out here." Malfoy glanced at the table where his Potions homework from earlier was sitting on top of several books on poisons he'd rented from the library. "All this extra homework for O.W.L. preparation keeps me pretty busy, and of course Quidditch practice. I'm exhausted, maybe I'll skip breakfast, and sleep some a bit longer in my dorm," Malfoy said with mock exhaustion. He was actually wide awake thinking about his plans. Besides, he could sleep in classes.

Draco noticed that Pansy looked disappointed. She had probably been hoping he would come with her to breakfast, but all she said was, "That's probably a good idea. You'll need your rest to beat Gryffindor at the first match tomorrow." Draco took Pansy's hand for a second before grabbing the books and walking up the winding stairwell to his dorm. He walked past the familiar pictures of the current and previous heads of Slytherin house, including a scowling Snape, sleeping Slughorn, and sinister Salazar. Draco's thoughts settled on Pansy while his steps mechanically led him up to his room. He knew she'd be upset about breakfast. They were together now, ever since the Yule Ball last year. Draco didn't have much time to reminisce about the gorgeous pink creation Pansy had worn before he opened the door to the dormitory that he shared with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Zabini. Crabbe and Goyle were probably already at breakfast. The others had gone down to the common room.

Draco turned his attention to the huge silver chest at the foot of his bed. His father had bought it for him first year, and had had it customized with four parallel metallic green stripes, two of which flanked a great metallic green serpent shaped into an "S". The other two stripes were on the edges of the trunk. The latches that Draco opened were the same green, but the sheen had worn off from all the opening and closing. He'd have to get his father to buy him a new trunk.

"He'd probably be so proud he'd buy me a castle after my plan succeeds," Draco thought to himself. He let a contented grin take over his face. His father had always spoiled him, but it was more his way of buying affection and loyalty. It was the way his grandfather had bought Lucius' affection, and the only way Lucius knew to treat Draco. Draco didn't mind. In fact, he liked his father a lot because he knew that he tried, but this just made Draco feel worse when he couldn't live up to his father's expectations. Lucius was always telling him that as Pureblood Wizards, they were to distance themselves as much as possible in manner from those who were not. They must always pay close attention to their status, and never tarnish their reputation. Their reputation was supposed to prove that purebloods were better than Mudbloods. This was why his father was always upset whenever he saw Draco's marks, and knew that the Granger girl had gotten better ones. Lucius had been head of his class back in his day. He always lorded this over Draco. He also took pride in his reputation for Mudblood torture, and he was thoroughly annoyed with Draco for seemingly being unable to carry on this tradition. The smile disappeared from Draco's face, and was replaced by a grimace. This year would be different though, he assured himself.

Draco took a quick glance around before muttering, "Sanguis Purusa." A secret compartment in the lid appeared. That compartment had been built into the trunk, and was one of the reasons his father had bought it. The Malfoys would always appreciate secret compartments for hiding things. Draco quickly snatched all the parchment from it, looked around, and muttered the same charm to hide the compartment. These parchments held revised instructions for all the potions Professor Snape had ever assigned. Snape had given them to Malfoy just this year to help him with the O.W.L.s, and had insisted they be kept well guarded. This was of course so neither he nor Draco would get in trouble (Snape for unfair treatment and Draco for accepting). None of the instructions were exactly new to Malfoy; they were just on paper now. Snape had always been more than willing to offer his advice for a potion before class started. Either way, Draco was his favourite, and any potions he made were given top marks. Occasionally Draco wondered where Snape had learned these instructions, and why he didn't share them with the rest of the class (not that he was upset about this). Now that he had the parchments, he at least had a clue to who had taught Snape. At the top of the first page, the words: Courtesy of the Half-Blood Prince, were written in Snape's writing. Malfoy had never been curious enough though to actually research the name. It didn't really matter to Draco at the moment that he didn't know everything about those instructions. All he really needed to know was that he was sure to find a poison worthy of his intentions in these parchments.

Draco figured he'd have at least a few minutes to examine the first page before his first class on Friday, History of Magic. He skimmed the page, but no poisons seemed to be listed. It was too late to examine any of the other pages, so he headed off to History of Magic.

"And that is why the 1708 Giant War started," finished Professor Binns. Draco had awoken to the sounds of his classmates packing up, and then he heard that snippet, just enough so he'd know which chapters to read if he decided to do the homework. He never could stay awake in Binns' class, not that he ever tried or felt it mattered. Draco had given up trying to get the best grades in his year after third year. It was hopeless. He knew his father would be upset, but he could think of no way around it. That Granger girl had to be cheating somehow, either that or she had the teachers wrapped around her fingers in the same way he had Snape wrapped around his. His mother, father, and Snape were on excellent terms, and Snape was often invited over to share a meal, and this no doubt helped Snape's opinion of Draco.

Draco knew the second he returned to the dormitory that he wasn't going to have time for homework. It was lucky that Pansy was always thrilled at the opportunity to do Draco's homework. He intended to use every free, waking moment to study Snape's revised instructions. He really wanted to find something before the Winter Holidays. He had taken his time with the library, but now that there was less than a month until the end of the term, patience was not an option.

Night came quickly for Draco, mostly because classes pass rather quickly when you sleep through them. As soon as he was sure the rest of the boys were asleep he opened the secret compartment, and he brought out the parchments. "Funestus Poison, hmm. Likely candidate, erm, or not. 'Not to be used during any time other than early morning.'" Draco had come across many "likely candidates" so far, but all of them were either too complicated, too limiting, or otherwise not fit for his plan.

Draco stayed up until dawn, and he never even noticed the house elves (not that he ever took notice—he was used to their presence). They were probably more flustered about him still being up than he was about them flitting about. If he hadn't been tired last morning, he was definitely tired now, but he figured he'd better not skip out on another breakfast with Pansy. She'd have a fit. Besides, he wanted to show her something he had worked on since he saw the Gryffindor Team's last practice.

Even Pansy probably didn't know that morning would be the last time she and the other Slytherins would see Draco outside of classes or Quidditch until after Christmas. Whenever he had free time, Draco spent it holed up in his dormitory reading his textbooks. Everyone figured the upcoming O.W.L.s were stressing him out.


	3. Chapter 4

Mudbloods Beware: Chapter 4

Revenge of the Basilisk

"No, father! No, I di... I did my best!"

"Draco, Draco! Wake up boy!" The tall form of Severus Snape loomed, framed by the green, velvet curtains of Draco's four-poster bed.

"Professor?"

"You were screaming. Here, take this."

"What is it?" said Draco, as he took the steaming vial. It lit the room in its red glow.

"Just remember, no sin goes unpunished."

Draco pulled the vial from his lips, but not before he felt a warm drop of potion trickle down his throat. He felt like he was choking. A hot, searing pain crouched behind his eyeballs. He began to cough and sputter. He felt himself lose control of his body. Spasms started to rack him, and he gasped, but no air came into his lungs. Panic gripped him, as he felt himself black out, still choking.

Draco bolted up from his bed. He took a deep, gasped, breath of air. He was breathing rapidly, but he saw light gleaming through the closed curtains around his bed. His breath started to even out, and he wiped the sweat from his forehead. As he was un-sticking his pajamas, he heard the lock of his door click.

"Draco?" The curtains around his bed swished open, and Draco saw his mother, already dressed. "You were screaming. Did you have the dream again? Was _he _in it?"

"Oh, er, yeah."

Narcissa took Draco into her arms, and started to rub his back, but he wriggled free.

"Why are you dressed up? What time is it?"

"It's ten, and I am going to tea with the Crowlers, but maybe I should stay."

"NO! I mean, er...it's fine. You should go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Breakfast is on the table, and I left some floo powder by the fireplace for if you need it."

"Alright, have fun."

Narcissa left and closed the door with a sigh.

Draco took a deep breath and dropped into the leather slippers next to his bed. This was his big chance. His mother was finally leaving the house. His father was at the Ministry, and he wasn't expected back till late. Christmas Holiday was almost over, and Draco had started to worry this day wouldn't come. He'd already exhausted the Manor's library and the papers Snape had given him. He needed to get into the room under the Drawing Room, but his father would be very angry if he knew that Draco was going to break into it. He wasn't allowed in there, but that's where the darkest books were kept. He'd had to plan for months how to get in. He walked down the hallway, down the winding staircase to the ground floor of the mansion. He almost went past the door that went into the Dining Room, but changed his mind when his stomach chose that moment to moan loudly. "Can't work on an empty stomach," mumbled Draco. He walked into the spacious room, taken over by the large square table that resides in the center. He noticed that at his usual place, there was a plate with smoked salmon and scrambled eggs. A bowl to the side held a fruit salad, and there was a cup of Grapefruit juice, and a mug of tea stationed at 2:00. Also, a house-elf had placed a candle near his plate. Draco ate mechanically, preoccupied with what he had to do, and when he was finished, he left, and walked down the hall to the room at the end, his father's study. A very large and imposing mahogany door spanned the wall from floor to ceiling. The silver doorknob with a serpent etched on it gleamed in the light of the two lamps at either side of the door. Draco turned away from the door and looked down the hallway.

"Griphell!"

A tiny creature with a stubby nose and long pointy ears arrived with a loud crack, right at Draco's feet. He bowed and asked in a raspy squeak, "Master Draco? What may I do for you sir?"

"I need you and the rest of the House-elves to stay away from this floor today."

"Yes sir! Of course sir! I shall inform the others immediately!"

Draco smirked in satisfaction and looked to his right. There was a tiny crack in the wall. "Illepeto!" he muttered. _Thank Merlin I can use magic!_ he thought. The crack widened only marginally, but enough to reveal a tiny silver key. Draco couldn't count the number of times he'd spied his father doing what he was doing now. _That mirror really is the most useful present I've ever gotten! Severus knows what he's doing!_

Draco went to the lamp on the left side of the door, and he stuck the key into the bottom. The key turned smoothly, and the lamp slid to the side. There was a nook, housing a small portrait of a snake charmer.

"Eh! Password?" grunted the portrait.

"Darkness Rising."

The portrait swung open to reveal a large silver key, which Draco took and jammed into the doorknob, eyes glistening. The knob glowed green, and he opened the door. He'd only been in his father's study a few times, but never alone. Ministry work wasn't all Lucius did in his sanctuary. Draco stared at the built-in desk on the wall opposite the door. He remembered sitting on it, feet dangling a foot off the floor. Even now, the desk seemed enormous.

"If I were my father, where would I hide the key to the Drawing Room Cellar?"

Draco started rummaging around...carefully. He didn't know what other protections were in this room. His father had a shield put on the room when he started using it, and among the shield's powers was apparently the ability to cloud Draco's mirror. Draco began poking around his father's desk. He discovered a few secret compartments, but none held the key. He moved to the wall on his right. The entire wall was shelves, each heavy with all the books it could hold. Draco eyed a few of the titles, but he knew there would be nothing in these books. They were all history and law, Ministry texts and a few photo albums. Draco groaned as he remembered the many outfits he'd been forced into over the years. One in particular when he was eight would have put Weasley's Yule Ball robes to shame. Draco began thumbing a few volumes. He didn't have much time.

"Think Draco! Think!"

He noticed a black book with a ruby set in its spine. The blood red lettering read, "Obscurum Ortus," Darkness Rising. It appeared those lessons in Latin he'd been forced to take were of some use after all! Draco smirked as he pulled the book off its shelf and opened the cover. Sure enough, lying in a hole was a large brass key, but a glittery gold force field shimmered over the top. Draco groaned.

"Alohomora would have been simpler." That had been his first plan, but of course his father was too clever for that! Draco thought for a moment.

"Isildiseth?" he murmured tentatively.

"Er, Obscurum Ortus?" still nothing.

"Damn it! Could nothing be simple!" Draco thought for several more moments before his brain hit an idea.

"Abeo Specialis." The force field glowed red, and he whispered, "Mudbloods Beware." The force field evaporated. He grabbed the key, and muttered the reverse of his password-changing spell. Draco left the room at speeds only previously possible on broom. He ran quickly to the Drawing Room, and pulled up the rug. He smashed the key into the lock, fumbling in excitement, but finally turning it. He pulled up the trap door.

"Lumos!"

A long flight of steps glowed in the wand light. Draco rushed down into the dark, damp hole of a space. The walls were littered with books, all covered with cobwebs. Skulls and other dark objects sat on tables and the floor. Draco noticed there were at least 400 potion vials strewn around. He felt as if he'd just uncovered a great prize, and in effect, he had. He started to walk along the walls slowly, picking out books that seemed of interest. Once he picked out a dozen books, he set them at a table to skim them. He wanted to be sure they were what he wanted before carrying them upstairs. He'd just opened the third when he heard a loud noise above him.

"Bugger!"

He took his arm across the table sweeping the books into a bag he'd brought and minimized it before dropping it into his pocket. He flew up the stairs and locked the trap door. Hoping he didn't look too frenzied or out of breath, he calmly headed towards the entrance hall. He'd have to worry about how he was going to return the key later.

"Blast! Mum and Dad were supposed to be gone till ten!" He entered the hall, but there wasn't anyone there. He looked about.

"Bugger! Griphell!"

CRACK!

"Yes Master Draco?"

"What was that noise?"

"Oh, Master Draco, I am incredibly sorry sir! That was Yanew, the new elf. Something spooked him and he dropped a dish, but no worries, I repaired it."

"Bring this new elf to me!"

"Yes Master," Griphell bowed low before disapparating. He appeared again seconds later with a timid elf with ears that hung to the side of his face and a long nose that corkscrewed at the end.

"Leave us Griphell!" Draco commanded before beginning his tirade. "What the hell is the matter with you! You stupid elf!" Draco punctuated his remarks with a swift kick. "I was very busy! I had things to accomplish today!" A yelp sounded as Draco kicked the elf again. "I'm going to report you to father for this! Now go punish yourself! I would suggest eating the chimney soot!" The elf nodded silently and disapparated, beating Draco's next kick by a fraction of a second. Draco landed squarely on his bum and cursed.

Draco groaned. His father was going to hear about this! That elf was no good! Draco got up and walked off. After returning the cellar key, he went up to his room, and dumped his bag onto his bed. He noticed several vials drop out with the books. He must have accidentally swept them into the bag as well. He picked one up that was filled with a brown, glutinous substance and had a slimy green scale floating on top. He wondered vaguely if potions expire. He tossed it back into the bag and picked up another. It looked like it was filled with blood. He tossed it in as well. The third vial he noticed was labeled-Basilisk Venom. He nearly tossed it into his bag too, before his brain caught up with what he'd read.


End file.
